Een ander begin
by twilight-greyrocker
Summary: Linday komt naar NY solliciteerd bij Mac maar neemt de baan niet aan. Toch ontmoet ze Danny en de rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Dit is dus het verhaal van LivelyStevens het gaat er eigenlijk over dat Lindsay en Danny elkaar anders ontmoeten dan op het werk. En lees maar verder als je wil weten wat er gaat gebeuren.**

Lindsay Monroe houdt van New York City. In de vijf maanden dat ze hier was, heft ze grote veranderingen in haar leven gemaakt. Ze was heel toegewijd aan haar werk en het verschil dat ze maakte in de wereld. De mensen met wie ze werkte verwelkomde haar als familie. De toewijding en creativiteit dat ze in haar werk stopte was niet te stoppen. En, natuurlijk het was een leuke baan, maar ze kon de dankbaarheid aflezen van de gezichten om haar heen. Elke dag was verschillend, niks was gewoon en ging hetzelfde en ze was trots op wat ze deed. De zon scheen en vandaag beloofde ze om net zo blij te zijn als haar vorige.

Hij wist niet of hij iets gedaan had deze morgen om dit soort behandeling te verdienen, maar Danny Messer zat op een bank van een middelbare school te wachten om met het schoolhoofd te praten. Natuurlijk heeft hij vaker in zo'n situatie gezeten, maar dat was meer dan twintig jaar geleden. En toch, hier was hij in zijn begin dertigste te wachten op het schoolhoofd.

Rondkijkend, zag hij hoe sommige dingen nooit veranderden. Er was een oudere vrouw die zat achter een grote houten bureau waar een bordje met secretariaat op stond. Ze zag eruit of ze iemand zijn oma was. Zij had hem 'dear' genoemd toen hij het kantoor binnenliep. Ze was op dit moment een pleister op een jong jongetjes vinger te doen en hem proberen te kalmeren. Hij was van het klimrek gevallen.

Hij zat op zijn stoel met zijn uitrusting tussen zijn voeten en zijn hoofd leunend tegen de muur achter zich. Zijn zwetende handen wrijvend aan zijn broekspijpen probeerde hij te bedenken wat hem eigenlijk hier in de eerste plaats had gebracht.

Hij had heel de morgen op Mac zijn zenuwen gewerkt op welke manier dan ook. Danny was tien minuten te laat op werk om alleen maar uit te vinden dat hij Hawkes had moet ontmoeten op een crimescene in niet in het lab had hoeven komen. Hij probeerde uit te leggen dat hij nooit dat bericht had gekregen maar het had niet gewerkt. Mac had Stella naar de crimescene gestuurd toen Hawkes had gebeld om te vertellen dat Danny niet gekomen was. Mac had een adres opgeschreven en gaf het aan Danny en vertelde hem om zich bij het schoolhoofd kantoor te melden.

Hij zat op de bank uit te vogelen wat hij zou veranderen als hij dat zou kunnen, maar het hielp niet. Niks kon er iets aan doen om te veranderen waar hij nu was, dus focuste hij zich op de vloer en begon hij de tegels te tellen. Hij lachte naar zichzelf, de vloertegels tellen was hoe hij zijn tijd bestede toen hij jonger was en moest wachten op de schoolhoofd of zijn moeder die hem van school moest komen halen. Er waren 42 vloertegels op zijn oude school.

Lindsay keek naar het bewijs bij de laatste crimescene en probeerde het verhaal in haar hoofd af te laten spelen. Ze wist dat de dingen een chaos zouden zijn in ongeveer 10 minuten als de andere onderzoeker hier was en de vragen zouden beginnen. Om haar heen kijkend naar de crimescene zag ze voetsporen, stofjes, een briefje en een paar vingerafdrukken. Ze wist dat elk van datgene een stukje van het verhaal vertelde, nu moest het alleen nog uitgevonden worden.

"detective Messer?" de secretaire riep

"ja mevrouw?" hij stond op en antwoorden hetzelfde als hij vroeger had gedaan.

"meneer Dozier zal je nu zien" ze wees naar een deur dat naar een andere kantoor leed.

"Dank u." Hij draaide om door de deur te gaan waar ze naar had gewezen, wachtend alleen lang genoeg om zijn aankomst aan te geven met een paar klopjes op de deur.

"Detective Messer dank u voor het komen". Hij wees naar de stoelen om te gaan zitten. " Ik hoop dat het niet zo'n gedoe was om hier te komen?"

" Nee meneer." Zijn benen stuiterend van de nervositeit van de omgeving waar hij nu in was.

"We hebben een gevorderde 3e klas in scheikunde en wiskunde, de docent gebruikt het echte leven om haar lessen te geven. Zij zijn de laatste paar weken bezig geweest met het bestuderen van crimescènes. Ze heeft ze al eerder een deel over honkbal geleerd voordat ze haar huidige onderwerp deed. Het was geweldige en de kinderen hielden er van." Hij wachtte even weg in zijn gedachten. " Echter, ze zijn aan het eind van hun studie en ze wilden graag laten zien wat ze kunnen. De docent verzoeke voor een NYPD crimescene onderzoeker om te komen." Hij stopte weer even zodat hij iets kon op schijven op een geel plakblaadje, dan plakte hij het op een plattegrond van de school en gaf het aan Danny.

Terwijl Danny een blik werkt op het papier dat aan hem overhandigd was, pakt meneer Dozier de telefoon en belt een nummer. "goedemorgen… nou oke bijna middag. Ik heb detective Messer hier van het crime lab ik stuur hem jouw kant op.. hij zal er zo zijn". Na een paar woorden hingen hij op. Danny pakte zijn uitrusting nadat hij handen had geschud met de man en ging de gang op om het klaslokaal te vinden.

Terwijl Danny de kaart volgt kan hij vertellen dat het maar een paar deuren verder is. Hij keek nog een laatste keer naar de kaart en een bel in de gang ging. De deuren gingen open en leerlingen kwamen de gang op. Hij was gewend om tussen de mensen om straat te zijn en soms zelfs bij de crime scènes, maar hij niet gewend om de langste te zijn, helemaal niet als Flack om hem heen loopt maar vandaag was hij de langste.

Langzaam lopend naar de zijkant van de gang en naar het klaslokaal waar hij moest zijn. Hij stapte in de doorgang om de chaos te bekijken. Kinderen passeerde hem elke paar seconden om het klaslokaal in te gaan.

"Detective Messer?" Een overtuigende stem vroeg dat achter hem.

Hij draaide zich om en zag een vrouw van zijn leeftijd achter een bureau staan met een lab jas aan. Ze keek naar haar bureau en was iets aan het lezen. Ze moest hem wel gezien hebben in haar ooghoeken. Ze was niet wat hij verwachte, eigenlijk was ze helemaal niet de oude scheikunde nerd die hij verwachte. Ze was eigenlijk wel heel leuk, en in een scheikunde lab, leek ze net alsof ze op het lab zo werken en niet op een middelbare school.

"Dat ben ik, Danny Messer. Hoe gaat het met je?" Hij liep naar waar zij stond en hield zijn hand uit. Uiteindelijk keek ze op van haar bureau en liep naar hem toe, ze bekeek hem van hoofd tot tenen. Een vraagbare uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

Hij keek naar zichzelf zijn hand uithoudend om te zien waar zij naar keek. "Wat iets verkeerd?"

Ze was huiverig in haar antwoord. " Je bent niet wat ik verwachte, helemaal niet wat ik verwachte." Ze was nog steeds naar hem aan het kijken bijna aan het staren.

Hij lachte een klein beetje. "Oke, wat had je verwacht dan?"

Ze keek hem in de ogen, "overhemd, stropdas, donker pak." Ze bekeek hem nog eens, "helemaal geen shirt, spijkerbroek en Cons." Nog een laatste keer kijkend draaide ze zich om naar haar leerlingen.

Danny relaxte een beetje en lachte nog een keer. "uhm ja de overhemd en stopdas en pak is mijn baas. Op de 1 of andere manier heb ik heb bereikt om op zijn slechte kant te komen vanmorgen dus hier ben ik dan." Hij zette zijn bril recht op zijn neus.

"Dus dit is eigenlijk niet waar je zou willen zijn?" Ze plaagde, leunend tegen haar bureau terwijl ze een hand op haar heup had. Dan ging de bel. "ooh gered bij de bel." Ze draaide zich om naar haar leerlingen. "hallo iedereen ga alsjebliefd zitten."

Ze keek terug naar Danny, wie naar de zijkand van het lokaal liep en ze volgde hem. " Waar zijn mijn hersens, ik ben Lindsay Monroe." Ze schudde zijn hand en ging terug naar het beginnen van haar klas.

**Dit was hoofdstuk 1 wat ik vertaald heb. Hoofdstuk 2 heb ik ook al bijna klaar, verder zal het denk ik pas volgende week komen want ik heb toetsweek.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oke jongens, dit is detective Messer van de NYPD. Hij is een politieagent wie moorden oplost." Ze keet naar Danny om te laten goedkeuren wat ze zei. " Hij is hier om te zien wat jullie kunnen, laten we hem niet teleurstellen." Danny zwaaide naar de leerlingen die naar hem keken en dan gaf hij de aandacht weer naar voor in de klas. " Toen ik vanmorgen binnenkwam vond ik dit." Ze draaide om en hield een map omhoog.

Er was een briefje: "ik heb gezien dat jullie een dier in je klas hebben. Ik heb er geen daarom heb ik die van jullie genomen." De kinderen draaide zich om naar het lege hok waar normaal de klas hamster zat en dan weer terug naar mevrouw Monroe.

Voor dat hij het zag, begon de klas te bewegen. The kinderen maakte kleine groepjes en begonnen te werken. 1 groep wat het briefje aan het vergelijken met andere handschriften die ze hadden van mensen in het gebouw. Een ander groepje was foto's aan het nemen van aanwijzingen en voorwerpen die ze dachten dat belangrijk was. 1 groepje was aan het kijken naar vingerafdrukken en nog een andere was aan het kijken naar het gebied waar de kooi stond. Alle kinderen deden hun stuk werk in het onderzoek.

Hij keek naar het lokaal en vroeg zich af of hij en zijn collega's er ook zo uitzagen bij een scene. Hij was zo goed aan het kijken dat hij niet doorhad dat 2 leerlingen naar hem toe kwamen. "pardon, maar we hebben uw schoenafdruk nodig. We moeten u uitsluiten als iemand die het heeft gedaan." Danny was geschokt. Hoe konden ze denken dat hij dit had gedaan? Hij gaf de afdruk. Een paar minute laten, wanneer 2 andere leerlingen naar hem toe kwamen met inkt en een kaart met 10 vakjes, hield hij maar gewoon zijn hand uit. Ze maakte perfecte vingerafdrukken. En ze gaven hem een baby doekje om het inkt van zijn vingers af te halen. Terwijl hij het inkt van zijn vingers aan het afhalen was. Zag hij mevrouw Monroe naar hem lachen.

Twintig minute later mevrouw Monroe riep de klas terug naar hun plekken. " oke, wat hebben we?" De informatie begon te komen van alle hoeken uit het lokaal. Danny voelde zich net als op het lab met alles wat hij hoorde.

" Handschrift lijkt op 3 mensen van dit gebouw."

" Schoenafdruk voor de kooi is een maat 40 vouw sportschoen."

" Vingerafdruk waren te onduidelijk om te gebruiken."

" Er was zware poeder naast het aanrecht waar de kooi op stond."

Lindsay luisterde goed, net zo als Danny. " Oke, wat is het volgende."

" Kijk of het handschift past bij iemand die een schoen maat 40 draagd, een vrouw natuurlijk en prober dan uit te vogelen waar het zware poeder er in past." Danny zat er zo in dat hij niet merkte dat hij het antwoord gaf.

"dank u detective Messer." De kinderen begonnen weer verder te werken.

Mac keek naar zijn horloge in de middag, proberen uit te vogelen waarom Danny er zo lang over deed. Hij zou uren terug alweer op het lab zijn. Snel sms'te hij Danny om uit te vinden waarom hij er zo lang over deed. Hij was verbaast om een sms terug te krijgen van Danny waarin stond dat hij nog steeds bij de school was en als Mac hem nodig had hij alleen maar moet bellen.

De klas was stil, de gangen waren stil en de kinderen waren allemaal naar huis. Danny was nog steeds aan het rond hangen en helpen op te ruimen terwijl hij naar mevrouw Monroe uitleg luisterde wat de kinderen nog meer aan het doen waren binnen de periode. Morgen zou hun toets zijn.

" Dat was geweldig. Ik heb veel gezien en dat was…. ik bedoel ik heb ook een man gezien in de Bronx die een kaar kon uitblazen met zijn…"

" Det. Messer" lindsay riep hopend dat ze hem zo konden stoppen van zijn gedachten.

" huh… oh, noem me maar Danny, deze kinderen vonden en onderzoekte de bewijzen en dat leiden hun tot een verdachten. De kopieer dame had het gedaan en de kinderen hadden het uitgevogeld…. Wow. Dat zijn geen groep of kinderen die vragen 'wil je er patat bij."' Hij draaide een beetje op de kleine stoel. "okay, jouw schoolhoofd zei dat je ze honkbal, scheikunde en dit heb geleerd. Waar geef je nog meer les in?"

Ze ging op een andere stoel zitten naast waar hij zat en strekte haar benen. " Ik geef les in scheikunde en wiskunde en daar pas ik het echte leven in. We hebben geleerd over dieren, planten, sporten en scheikunde bij het werk. Moord scheikunde past in de laatste categorie. Ze wees naar de hamster in de kooi dat was teruggegeven aan de leerlingen. " Of ik geef les aan de toekomstige CSI's of beter criminelen." Danny moest lachten om haar laatste zin.

" Wat heb je gedaan met honkbal?"

Lindsay stond op van haar plaats en liep naar een kast achter in de klas. Terugkomend, legde ze een map voor het neer. "we hebben gepraat over wrijving, een bal gooien, reactie tijd wanneer de bal word gegooid." Linday bladerede door de map van een leerling en gaf uitleg bij de onderwerpen war ze het over had. De laatste pagina had zijn aandacht. Hij was sprakeloos en wees er vragend naar.

Ze keek heel gewoon naar wat hij zag. "Oh, dat?" Ze rolde haar ogen. "dat is niks." Hij keek haar aan en verwachte antwoorden. "Wat?" Vroeg ze. " We gingen er een dag op uit naar een Yankees wedstrijd toen we klaar waren met dat onderwerp." Ze haalde haar schouders op om het onderwerp af te schudden. Ze kon zien hoe stomverbaasd hij bij de foto was.

" Jah oke, maar dat ben jij en jouw klas met DE Yankees."

" We hebben ze een brief geschreven over wat we deden en ze hebben ons uitgenodigd voor een wedstrijd. We hadden toestemming om over het veld te rennen en foto's te nemen." Ze hield haar toon licht zodat het leek alsof ze zei: "kan niet iedereen dat?"

Danny was is zijn portemonnee aan het zoek naar 1 van zijn kaartjes. "je moet me bellen de volgende keer als je weer zo'n uitje hebt. Ik heb hier mijn hele leven gewoond en ben nog nooit zo dicht bij geweest." Hij overhandigde haar een kaartje en staarde weer naar de foto. Hij sloot de map en schoof het naar vervolgde hij, "wat voor andere sporten bestudeer je?"

Ze dacht even voor een minuut en begon ze af te tellen op haar vingers. "honkbal, voetbal, pool, en hockey.

" En je gaat met ze allemaal er op uit?" Ze knikte. " Ja, bel me zeker, ik ben er dan bij." Hij keek naar zijn horloge. " Je geeft les in pool? Doe je het ook of geef je er alleen les in?" Hij leunde op zijn ellebogen.

" Ik heb eerder gespeeld. Het is een tijdje terug." Ze raakte verstrikt in haar gedachten. " Jeetje, ik heb niet meer gespeeld sinds ik hier ben komen wonen.

" Waarvandaan?"

" Bozeman, Montana. Geborgen en opgevoed, tot 5 maanden gelede, ik heb daar ook gewerkt." Ze stond op en deed kasten dicht voor de dag en zette spullen klaar voor de volgende.

Hij was te druk met nadenken. " Zou je een paar potjes willen spelen met mij?" Hij wist helemaal niks over haar situatie, maar dit was een goede manier om het uit te vinden.

" Tuurlijk, wat had je ingedachte?"

Hij schreef een adres op op een stukje papier. " Morgenavond goed, ongeveer rond 19:30?

" klinkt goed."

Hij pakte zijn jas en uitrusting. " Bedankt mevrouw Monroe voor het toestaan om te bezoeken vandaag. Het was… " Hij knikte en keek de klas nog een keer door en bedacht was hij allemaal gezien had vandaag. "… het was geweldig. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik bijna zonder werk zit met deze kinderen."

Ze lachte en legde een comfortabele hand op zijn arm. " Maak je geen zorgen, ze willen allemaal honkbal spelen nadat we naar de wedstrijd zijn gegaan." Haar hand bleef langer liggen dan ze had gepland. " en noem me Lindsay."

" Tot morgen dan Lindsay," Hij verliet het lokaal en liep door de gang.

Ze stapte de gang in om hem zien te gaan. Tot haar verrassing, draaide hij om en maakte oogcontact.

" Hij keek terug."


	3. Chapter 3

" Hoe deed Adam het nadat ik weg was?" vroeg Flack.

" De tijger hield hem op zijn tenen, ook al was het bewusteloos." Verteld Danny zijn vriend, lopend rond de tafel om zijn spullen klaar te zetten. " Ik weet niet of Adam de juiste vervanging voor Aiden is. Ik bedoel hij is goed in het lab, maar ik weet niet of hij echt dat straattype is."

Danny kreeg een sms je van Lindsay waarin staat dat ze laat zou zijn, maar dat ze wel zou komen.

Danny belde Flack en hij stemde er mee in om een potje te gaan poolen, maar Flack wist niet dat er nog iemand in 30 minuten zou komen. Ze zijn aan hij bijkomen van de laatste week en bespreken van hun laatste zaak.

" Heb je aanwijzingen?" Vraagt Flack.

" We weten dat Parker Venetti's gebouw zou kopen voor appartementen. Venetti gaat dood. De bewijzen vertellen ons dat Parker het heeft gedaan. Dan verdwijnt Parker en Mac ondervraagd Angelo Venetti over het en we hebben een dood eind." Danny nam zijn schot.

Beide mannen zaten zo in de wedstrijd dat geen van beide Lindsay de bar in zag komen en een drankje bestellen dan gaan zitten en de wedstrijd bekijken. Ze was niet zo laat als ze dacht dat ze was, dus ze bekeek hoe de 2 speelden. Ze kon nu al vertellen dan Danny zou gaan winnen alleen al bij de manier van hoe hij speelde. Ze keek naar haar horloge en merkte dat de tijd was om haar zelf te laten zien. Ze pakt haar glas, en ging naar de tafel.

" Ga je het me makkelijk maken?" Zei ze haar zelf bekend makend.

Voordat Danny zich om kon omdraaien had Flack al gereageerd. "pardon?" zijn ogen waren groot, mouwen opgerold en de eerste paar knoopjes van zijn shirt los. Zijn drankje was net tot zijn lippen. "Ken ik jouw?"

Danny had zich nog steeds niet om gedraaid en lachte om Flack's reactie. Hij draaide zich om. "Nee, ze kent mij." Hij raakte zijn stem kwijt toen hij haar gezicht zag. De jas was weg en ze stond daar in spijkerbroek en een shirt van een universiteit die hij niet kende. Ze leek heel relaxed en op haar gemak. Haar nog een keer helemaal bekijkend vond hij zijn stem terug. "Lindsay Monroe dit is Don Flack, Detective Don Flack." Hij wees naar haar over zijn schouder. "Flack dit is mevrouw Lindsay Monroe." Flack leunde over de tafel om haar hand te schudden.

" Ik zei toch dat ik in een lange tijd niet gespeeld heb. Er was geen reden voor jouw om te oefenen." Ze liep dichter naar de tafel toe.

" Heel grappig." Hij gaf haar een blik. "we zijn bijna klaar." Ze vond een tafel dicht bij de wedstrijd en ging zitten.

Danny en Flack gingen verder met hun gesprek en de wedstrijd. "we hebben geen bewijs gevonden bij Parker's plaats dat Venetti het gedaan had of waar hij nu is." Flack bekeek de pooltafel terwijl Danny dicht bij de tafel stond waar Lindsay zat. Danny sloot de gedachten van de zaak dat het een dood eind had.

" Waar werk je aan?" Ze klonk of ze echt geïnteresseerd was.

" We hebben een lijk in de dierentuig gevonden, een tijger heeft het verscheurd. Bewijs lijde ons naar een weg met geen einde. Iemand van het lab heeft ons bijgestaan omdat we onderzoeker kwijt zijn en hij kon bijna niet uitstaan wat de tijger gedaan had." Danny zag Linday staren bij het vertellen van de zaak. "sorry, ik zou niet moeten vertellen…."

Ze kwam weer terug en ze focusten op hem. "waarom ben je sorry? Jij denk denkt dat ik niet tegen zoiets kan?" Ze stopte even om hem uit te dagen om iets terug te zeggen. "heb je ooit gezien wat een grote beer kan doen voor een man?"

" Daar zijn er hier niet zo veel van."

" Ik ben van Montanna, het is gebeurd. Ik heb het gezien." Met haar ogen maakte ze duidelijk dat hij begreep wat ze zei. Hij haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op en draaide zich weer om naar de pooltabel.

" Ik moet een ander biertje," vertelde een verslagen Flack en liep weg van Danny naar de bar.

Danny was de ballen goed aan het leggen toen Flack terug kwam en ging zo aan de tafel zitten dat hij de wedstrijd goed kon bekeken. Altijd het heertje liet Danny Lindsay beginnen.

De wedstrijd was veel gelijk. Lindsay miste een paar schoten en Danny was het gelukt om het voortouw te nemen. Aan het eind was het Danny de 8 bal er in schoot. Hij stond aan de overkant van de pooltafel en had een lach op zijn gezicht terwijl hij op zijn cue ( je weet wel zo'n ding waarmee je die ballen schiet ik weet even niet hoe het in het Nederlands is) leunde.

"Aardig goed Montanna." Ze keek hem vragend aan naar de bijnaam. Hij lachte nog meer naar haar. Als hij daar nou gestopt was, maar nee, " voor een meisje." Grapte hij. Ze wou die lach van zijn gezicht slaan.

" Wat dacht je van nog een potje, mischien 2 uit 3?" Ze keek voorbij Danny naar Flack. " Vind je het erg." Hij schudde alleen zijn hoofd.

" Danny liep om de tafel om het volgende potje klaar te zetten. Lindsay vind Flack zijn blik en geeft hem een oogwenk en een grijns. Hij had geen idee wat dat betekende, maar hij had het gevoel dat er iets ging beginnen en hij ging het zeker niet missen.

"Monroe, jij begint weer." Riep Danny naar haar.

" Hier gaan we." Zei ze net hard genoeg zodat Flack haar kon horen. Ze draaide om en naderde de tafel, zakte heel laag en mikte voor haar eerste schot. Voordat ze de cue door haar vingers liep slippen, keek ze op en maakte oogcontact met Danny… en lachte. In slow motion, de cue maakte contact met de gele bal en de ballen gingen alle kanten op. Flack keek dan toe hoe Lindsay schot na schot maakte. Na elk schot bekeek ze de tafel. De 4e bal miste ze.

"Danny jij bent." Hij zat, net alsof hij in gesprek was met Flack, wie veel te druk was met de wetstrijd.

"huh, what? Oh ik mag spelen?" hij stond op en bekeek de tafel. Flack zat achteruitgezakt op zijn stoel met zijn handen achter zijn hoofd en bekkek de wedstrijd. Danny schoot 2 ballen raak en de 3e miste hij.

Lindsay probeerde tussen hem en de tafel door slippen om te schieten. "pardon" haar stem ging iets omhoog bij haar laatste woord, maar hij verplaatste niet. Hij liet haar tussen hem en de tafel doorgaan en hij voelde elke cm van haar lichaam tegen hem en het ging gelijk naar zijn hoofd.

De bal die ze schoot ging er gelijk in. En voordat Danny er erg in had was ze aan de andere kant van de tafel en boog voorover om de 8 bal er in te schieten. Ze gaf hem nog een oogwenk en schiet.

Met zijn handen op de tafel volgt Danny met zijn ogen de 8 bal. Hij liet zijn hoofd zakken toen hij zag dat hij er in ging.

Ze bewoog naar achter hem, "niet slecht voor een meisje ,he?" Ze liep naar de tafel om haar drankje te pakken.

" Wow Mess, Country girl kan spelen." Sprak Flack.

"Dank je, Detective duidelijk." Hij focuste op Lindsay. "laat me raden, het 1e potje was gewoon om in te komen. Je moest gewoon loskomen ofso?" Hij keek naar de tafel voor hem. "waar heb je geleerd zo te spelen?"

"thuis. Er was niet zo veel te doen in het weekend. Ik speelde veel tegen mijn broers en hun vrienden. Ik kreeg mijn eerste cue toen ik 10 was… maar ik heb in geen maanden gespeeld." Ze stapte achter hem en kwam dicht tegen hem aan. " ben je klaar voor het winnende potje?"

Hij draaide om om naar haar te kijken. " wil je het wat interessanter maken?"

" ah dat deed pijn." Pruilde ze. " ik dacht dat ik het al interessant had gemaakt, maar als je een deal wil sluiten kan je me nu al het geld geven hoor. Ik ga je verslaan." Ze deed haar handen op haar heupen.

" Je bent wel erg zeker van je zaak. Goed, als ik win ga je uit eten met mij." Ze stonden nog steeds heel dicht bij elkaar en geen van beide had bewogen.

Ze keek rond alsof ze aan het nadenken was. Ze dacht goed na over alle dingen die zij kon vragen als ze zou winnen. Ze bleef nog een moment nadenken en ze zei: "als ik win, gaan we nog een film daarna zien."

Hij had zo'n antwoord niet van haar terugverwacht en het duurde dus ook even voordat hij doordat dat zij het spel weer aan het klaarzetten was. "Danny jij begint want ik geloof dat ik de vorige heb gewonnen." Ze deed haar vinger op haar kin alsof ze aan het nadenken was. " Jup dat deed ik. " Ze sloeg hem zachtjes op zijn wang voordat ze weg liep zodat hij kon beginnen.

" Messer, ik vind haar leuk." Vertelde Flack.

"yeah, je dat zou je inderdaad vinden." Hij schot met zijn cue en de ballen gingen alle kanten op.

Vanaf dat moment was Flack vergeten en zaten ze allebei helemaal in de wedstrijd, maar Flack keek naar alles wat ze allebei deden. Als hij gevraagd zou zijn om te getuigen over wat hij over de laatste 45 minuten gezien zou hebbe, dan zou hij moeten zweren dat dit het beste en leukste potje was dat hij ooit gezien heeft.

Danny's begin schot ging geen 1 bal er in dus Lindsay was aan de beurt. Om en om schoten ze er een paar ballen in en dan miste ze. Flack zou kunnen zweren dat ze het expres deden. Hij keek naar zijn beste vriend en Lindsay lopend bijna dansend langs de tafel en elkaar. Na een lange tijd of saboteren, vals spelen en flirten en een paar goede schoten lagen er nog maar 3 ballen op de tafel, 1 voor elk en de zwarte 8.

Ze schoten net mis en dan zou de beurt weer naar de andere speler toe gaan.

"Kom op…. Jongens jullie zijn echt al heel lang met deze 3 ballen bezig.. Eindig het." zei Flack.

Danny keek naar Lindsay "Waarom heb je schoten niet geraakt?" fluisterde ze.

" Ik ga niet een kans mis lopen op een diner en een film daarna. Waarom heb jij de schoten niet geraakt?"

" Ik vond het te gezellig. Maar je hoeft niet te verliezen voor ons om uit te gaan, we kunnen een diner met film daarna ook al verlies ik, maar dat zal niet gebeuren." Haar zelfvertrouwen zei meer dan haar woorden. " laten we dit eindigen." Ze liep langs hem en schoot de laatste 2 ballen er in.


	4. Chapter 4

Hun date is 2 keer afgezegd. Uren voordat ze hem zou ontmoeten zou hij bellen en een nieuwe afspraak maken vanwege een zaak waar hij aan het werk mee was. De 1e keer had hij details gegeven over zijn zaak tegelijkertijd dat hij zich verontschuldigd dat hij weer af moet zeggen. Ze kon zijn teleurstelling in zijn stem horen, maar zij zei dan dat het goed was en verplaatste het naar een andere avond. Hij zou een paar avonden later bellen iets zeggen over de basisschool en zwaardvissen ( gaat over zijn zaak) en opnieuw verontschuldigde hij zich dat hij af zou moeten zeggen. Na elk telefoontje zou zij het nieuws kijken en de krant lezen om te kijken of de zaak waar hij aan werkte was opgelost.

"Adam."Danny klopte op de glazen wand terwijl hij het lab binnen liep. "Mac zei dat ik je hier zou vinden. Wat heb je?" Adam stond over een tafel gebogen met verschillende dingen over de tafel verspreid.

"We hebben een I pod, chineese stokjes, een schoen afprint van bloed en een deel van een wapen. Wat wil je als eerst ?"

"Chineese eetstokjes."

Hij was informatie aan het opzoeken over het restaurant waar de stokjes vandaag kwamen op het internet, de naam van het restaurant was op de zijkant geschreven. Hij pakte zijn telefoon op en stuurde een sms naar Lindsay. Hij voelde zich nu al slecht om hun etentje een paar uren te verzetten totdat hij klaar zou zijn, maar het leek erop dat hij het helemaal zou moeten afzeggen. Zijn schema veranderd altijd maar zij leek er geen problemen mee te hebben dat het hun plannen niet liet doorgaan. Maar hij voelde zich slecht. Hij voelde dat er iets tussen hun zou kunnen ontstaan maar ze hebben nooit de tijd om samen te zijn. Het was bijna 10 dagen sinds dat ze een potje pool hebben gespeeld met Flack en het enige waarover ze gepraat hebben sinds dan was om hun plannen te verzetten.

"Hey Danny?" Stella klopte op de open deur van zijn kantoor.

"stella wat heb je nodig?" hij draaide in zijn stoel om haar te zien. Hij zag dat ze aan het draaien met haar vingers was.

"Heeft Flack een nieuwe vriendin?"

"Huh… what… ik begrijp je niet meer." Haar vraag verwachte hij helemaal niet.

"heeft Flack een nieuwe vriendin?" haar woorden duidelijk uitsprekend.

Hij was nu helemaal op haar gericht. "Niet dat ik weet, hoezo ben je geïnteresseerd ?" hij draaide zijn hoofd naar 1 kant wachtend op haar antwoord.

Ze ontweek zijn vraag duidelijk. " Hij zit in de break room met iemand die ik nog nooit gezien heb en ik wist niet of hij iemand had."

Danny keek op van zijn computerscherm waarop hij aan het werk was. Zijn nieuwsgierigheid won en ging staan om samen met Stella naar de break room te lopen. Flack zijn lach hoorde je in de hal voordat ze de laatste hoek om liepen. Toen hoorde hij een bekende stem.

" … En toen gingen we op het veld en de over de honken rennen, De kinderen waren zo opgewonden. De 2 nieuwe mensen stopte in de deuropeningen om naar het verhaal te luisteren. " De spelers kwamen uit de kleedkamers en namen foto's met ons. Je zou het gezicht van

Danny moeten zien toen hij de foto van ons allemaal zag."

"Monroe, stop met het opscheppen over je connecties met de Yankees." Haar gezicht laaide op met verassing met de komst van Danny. Dit ging niet onopgemerkt bij Flack of Stella.

'Stella, dit is mvr. Lindsay Monroe, de geweldige docent. Lindsay dit is Stella Bonasera, eerste graat detective en 1 van mijn toezichthouders. Lindsay en ik zouden vanavond gaan dineren, maar door de moord in de lift kon ik het niet halen en moest ik het afzeggen… alweer.' Hij merkte de afhaal tassen op de tafel. 'Dus blijkbaar heeft ze eten gehaald en is het gezellig aan het opeten met Flack.' Zijn verklaring had een vraag in zijn toon.

Don keek naar Danny en rolde zijn ogen. 'Ze was beneden aan het inschrijven, Messer, en ik ging naar huis. Ik bracht haar omhoog. Ze kreeg een bericht dat haar diner date weer was afgezegd voor de derde keer voor een dood lichaam. Ze dacht dat ze dan maar eten naar hem zou brengen. Ze was me net aan het vertellen over het Yankees uitje vorige maand.'

'Je bracht eten voor me?' Hij was aangeraakt.

'Ik hoop dat het goed is. I dacht dat je wel bij een scene was eerder op de dag, nu ben je aan het wachten op resultaten van een test wat je eerder hebt gedaan of je bent dingen aan het onderzoeken. Je werkdag is waarschijnlijk met een paar uur verlengd en je bent niet gestopt om te eten. Mijn plannen van vanavond zijn afgezegd, dus hier ben ik. Geen moeite.'

'Dank je.' Flack en Stella liepen uit de kamer en naar de hal richting haar kantoor. Danny ging zitten aan de tafel en keek in de kartons. 'Chinees?'

' Ik schatte.'

Een paar eetstokjes pakkend uit een van de zakken probeerde hij ze juist vast te houden. 'Ik had een set van eetstokjes eerder er zat een stuk papier ingeklemd en aan het eind een rubberen band er strak omheen gewikkeld. Eetstokjes voor dummies.'

Lindsay pakte een paar, hield ze goed vast en ging lachend eten. 'mmm…mmm…mmm.;'

'Opschepper. Ik heb een kaartjes voor een basketbal wedstrijd zaterdagavond, zin om mee te gaan?'

'Werk je eerder die dag?' Vroeg ze scherp, hem in het gezicht staren.

Hij keek om zich heen en probeerde uit te vogelen of dit een trucvraag was. 'Uh.. nee.'

'Op telefoondienst?'

' Nee. Maar ik ben op zondag, waarom?'

'Ik wil alleen zeker weten dat je geen telefoontje krijgt tussendoor en dan moet afzeggen. Ik moet al mij honken bekijken voordat ik er mee in ga, maar het klinkt goed.'

In de gang gaan Don en Stella haar kantoor in. 'Flack wie is Lindsay Monroe?; Vroeg ze terwijl ze in haar stoel ging zitten.

'Lindsay is de docent waar Mac Danny naar toe stuurde. Ze geeft les in scheikunde en wiskunde. Mac zou moeten gaan, maar Danny werd in plaats van Mac gestuurd. De nacht na zijn bezoek kwam ze om een potje pool te spelen met ons. Stella, ze veeg de vloer met hem. Ik heb nog nooit iemand zo tegen hem zien spelen, maar zij deed het. En het plagen tussendoor van de een naar de ander…'

Flack vulde haar in over de drie wedstrijden die speelde, de kritiek die ze naar elkaar gooide en de deal die ze maakt en die Danny verlor. Stella hield ervan.

….

Danny en Lindsay praatte over het weer, een paar zaken, haar leerlingen en eigenlijk niks belangrijks terwijl ze aan het grappen waren met elkaar. Hun vingers zachtjes langs elkaar gaand voor een paar keer terwijl ze aten. Zijn been zou een paar keer tegen de hare gaan en andersom.

Adam kwam binnen om Danny te vinden. 'I heb zitten kijken naar de beveiligingsbeelden van de hal bij de liftmoord, ik moet met je even over iets hebben… oh sorry.' Hij zag Lindsay pas voor het eerst.

'Adam Ross, dit is Lindsay Monroe. Lindsay, dit is Adam, hij is 1 van onze forensisch lab ratten en de laatste tijd is hij ook in het veld.'

Adam zwaaide. ' Adam, ik ben er in een minuut.'En de jongere man ging uit de kamer.

'Ik moet hem maar gaan helpen.' Hij gebaarde naar de man die net de kamer uit was.

' Ja je moet. Ik moet ook naar huis: het begint laat te worden en ik heb school morgen.' Ze begon alles op te ruimen en de tafel schoon te maken. Danny leunde over de tafel en stopte haar hand met de zijnen. Haar ogen ontmoette de zijne met vraag.

'Dank je voor mijn eten te brengen.' Hij bracht haar knokkels naar zijn lippen.

Bij de lift bedankte hij haar opnieuw. "Sms me wanneer je thuis bent, er lopen veel gekke rond in de stad rond deze tijd.'

'Jij meegerekend?' Ze haalde haar wenkbrauwen op naar hem.

'Hij lachte, 'ik meegerkend.'

De deuren gingen open en ze stapte binnen. 'Trusten Montana.' En de deuren gingen dicht. De afgelopen gebeurtenissen speelde af in zijn gedachten. Ze maakte een indruk, niet iets wat veel vrouwen deden in zijn leven. Lachend stapte hij terug, vol energie en klaar om Adam te gaan helpen.

'Dus hoe identificeren we onze mysterieuze vrouw?' Vroeg Danny.

'Haar Ipod speelde liedjes van de musical "Wicked"opnieuw en opnieuw." Vertelde Adam hem.

'Het papier tussen de eetstokjes zeiden iets over een…' zijn telefoon ging af. 'auditie. Wacht even Adam.'

Hij las het bericht. 'Ik vond alle gekken. Z eleven tussen het lab en mijn appartement. Ik ben thuis, deuren op slot. En nu verder met je werk.

Sorry het is echt zolang geleden dat ik iets verteld heb maar ik heb er een hele tijd geen zin in gehad. Nu kwam ik het pas weer tegen op mijn computer en ben maar weer een hoofdstuk gaan vertalen. Het is ook niet mijn verhaal.

xxx


End file.
